For decades researchers have repeatedly empirically demonstrated that when individuals are given a choice, their intrinsic motivation for the given activity is enhanced, whereas when they are placed in a no-choice context, their intrinsic motivation is hampered (e.g., Deci & Ryan, 1985: Zuckerman et al., 1978). Are these findings university applicable, across cultures and contexts? or, when applied to other cultures possessing more interdependent models of the self, as opposed to americans possessing a highly independent model of the self, will these findings vary? The goal of this research project is to expand upon the work of Deci and his colleagues by examining, for the first time, contexts in which a limited choice or even a complete lack of choice may enhance intrinsic motivation, resulting in higher rates of performance. The first studies, which include two experimental and three ethnographic studies, will examine whether prior findings are universally applicable. These studies will test the hypothesis that individuals with a different and more interdependent cultural framework may sometimes be more intrinsically motivated when choices are made for them if the choices made reflect significant social relationships. The second question examined within this research is whether there are contexts in which having a choice may be potentially demotivating, even for individuals within our local culture. The next three studies test the hypothesis that in contexts where there is extensive choice, as opposed to limited choice, individuals can experience decreased rates of intrinsic motivation. Significant insight can be gained by exploring these previously unasked questions and enhancing our understanding of the role choice plays in the decisions that govern many aspects of our lives.